Engaño
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Albus ama a James, y Lysander a Lorcan. Así que ambos realizan un engaño para poder estar una noche con las personas que quieren. Para James Scamander


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Fic dedicado a <strong>James Scamander.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: Slash (relación entre hombres), lemon, algo de lenguaje obsceno e incesto (relación entre familiares: hermanohermano).**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: James S. PotterAlbus S. Potter/Lorcan Scamander/Lysander Scamander**

* * *

><p>El agua del lago era teñida de colores cálidos al ser alcanzada por la luz del atardecer. Chicos y chicas, de entre unos once y dieciocho años, se paseaban por ahí, aprovechando la agradable temperatura que había en esos momentos.<p>

Dos chicos, sentados debajo de la sombra de una haya, conversaban observando el reflejo del agua. Uno de ellos, un chico de diecisiete años, de cabello negro despeinado, ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas y pecas esparcidas por su rostro; decía algo que hacía que su acompañante, un chico de unos quince años, de cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta el hombro y de ojos azules grisáceos.

A primera vista, sólo parecían dos amigos charlando. Pero viéndolos de más cerca, se podía observar como la mano derecha de James Potter apretaba la mano izquierda de Lorcan Scamander.

Los alumnos que pasaban por allí, podían contemplarlos con facilidad. Pero apenas les hacían caso. Ya estaban acostumbrados a esos dos y sus muestras de amor casi tímidas.

Pero de todos aquellos estudiantes que estaban en los jardines, para poder disfrutar de los últimos días de curso, ya fuese en solitario, como en grupo o con sus parejas; habían dos que no lo disfrutaban plenamente.

Los dos chicos, uno de revuelto cabello negro y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, y el otro de corto cabello rubio y de ojos azules grisáceos. Ambos observaban a James y Lorcan, con el ceño fruncido y los celos hirviendo dentro de ellos.

Ni Albus Potter, ni Lysander Scamander soportaban ver las miradas que la pareja se lanzaba. Cómo James tomaba la mano de Lorcan con naturalidad, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el cabello rubio, poniendo un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja.

Cuando faltaba poco para que el sol se escondiese detrás de las montañas que rodeaban la escuela de magia, James y Lorcan se pusieron de pie, seguramente con la intención de ir al Gran Comedor para la cena.

Albus y Lysander permanecieron sentados un poco más, sin desear ir al Gran Comedor y ver a James y Lorcan juntos. Pero cuando los genes Weasley que el moreno llevaba en él pasaron a la acción, obligando a que su estómago empezase a rugir por la falta de alimento, Lysander soltó un suspiro.

—Vamos a cenar, Al —dijo Lysander, incorporándose y tendiendo la mano a Albus. Éste la aceptó y se puso de pie utilizándola.

* * *

><p>Como era habitual en esos días, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de alboroto. Albus simplemente soplaba, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la lectura del libro que tenía enfrente de él. Pero el alboroto era tal, que al final el moreno decidió dejar de lado la lectura.<p>

Colocó el punto en la página correspondiente y dando un bostezo se quitó las gafas. Alargó la mano para coger el estuche de sus gafas, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

Un aroma que Albus conocía demasiado bien entró por sus fosas nasales llegando hasta su cerebro. Un peso extra se puso sobre el sofá, junto a Albus. Una mano surgió frente a su campo de visión, tomando el estuche que Albus se disponía a agarrar.

—Ten —dijo James, entregando el estuche a Albus. Éste lo tomó, guardando dentro sus gafas—. Creía que estarías con Lysander. ¿Dónde se encuentra, a todo esto?

—Ayudando a su padre con algo —respondió Albus, mirando de reojo a James—. ¿Y Lorcan? Es raro no veros juntos...

—Lo mismo que Lysander. Está ayudando a su padre —James compuso una media sonrisa. Albus tragó saliva al verla. Era tan perfecta. Tan picara. Tan... tan James Sirius; que Albus solamente quería saltar sobre su regazo y borrarsela de la cara a base de besos—. Se nota que son gemelos, son tal para cuál.

James se giró, haciendo que su hermano desviase la mirada.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el mayor.

—Nada que te interese —le espetó Albus. Puede que le hubiese sonado más duro de lo que creía, pero no podía evitar imaginar estar encima de su hermano, cabalgándolo, sintiendo como su miembro se abría paso dentro de él. Se mordió el labio, para reprimir un gemido.

—Creo que si me interesa —replicó James con convicción. Y antes de que Albus pudiese reaccionar, James lo agarró por la cintura y lo colocó sobre su regazo. Albus sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó, con una voz demasiado aguda.

—Tranquilo —respondió James con una sonrisa torcida—. Solamente quiero saber que te ocurre.

El otro no respondió. Sus ojos verdes se habían dirigido a la boca de James. Tan cercana, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejana. Sin darse cuenta, Albus se acercó un poco más. Unos centímetros más, y podría saber ha que saben esos labios...

—¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó una voz. Una nueva fuerza empujó a Albus fuera del regazo de James, tumbándolo contra el sofá. Sintió como un ligero peso se apoyaba sobre su abdomen.

—Lily, ¿no puedes ser más delicada? —preguntó James, dando un suspiro.

Lily, para toda respuesta, simplemente le sonrió y se acomodo un poco mejor. Su espalda estaba apoyada sobre el abdomen de Albus, mientras que su trasero lo estaba en las piernas de James.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Lily, algo divertida—. James, simplemente quería pedirte...

—No voy a dejarte ir a la fiesta del sábado —replicó James. Lily soltó un resoplido.

—Cómo digas —gruñó, poniéndose de pie. Sacudió su larga caballera roja, mientras sus ojos marrones verdosos se entrecerraban y se encaminó hacía el dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto.

—¿Por qué no dejas que vaya a la fiesta? —preguntó Albus, tras oír cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio de su hermana. Se incorporó.

—Ya conoces a Lily —contestó James—. Es demasiado infantil para todo. Y no quiero imaginármela en un sitio con alcohol...

—¿Habrá alcohol? —preguntó Albus, repentinamente interesado. James asintió, medio distraído. Albus sonrió, cuando un plan consiguió formarse en su mente—. Ya veo —Miró el reloj, y fingió un respingo—. ¡Vaya! ¿Ya es está hora? Pues será mejor que me vaya a la cama. Buenas noches.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Albus se levantó del sofá, agarró su mochila, guardando dentro el libro que estaba leyendo y su estuche, y se despidió de James con un gesto de la mano.

* * *

><p>El ruido de la música, a un volumen muy alto, era lo que más resonaba en esa habitación. La gente, todos ellos adolescentes y jóvenes; iban y venían, ya fuese con vasos llenos de alguna bebida alcohólica o algún cigarrillo.<p>

Varios grupos de personas, o parejas, bailaban por una pista improvisada. O lo que podían hacer, teniendo en cuenta de que la mayoría de ellas ya estaban algo achispadas.

James se encontraba en uno de los lados del lugar, con el brazo derecho sujetando un vaso lleno de whisky, y con el izquierdo abrazando la cintura de Lorcan. Éste también tenía un vaso de whisky en sus manos, aunque casi vacío y con sus ojos azules grisáceos, escudriñaba la fiesta.

—Se lo pasan bien —comentó el rubio, apartando un mechón de su cabello rubio.

—Claro que sí —dijo James—. Fue buena idea montar esta fiesta después de los exámenes, TIMO, y ÉXTASIS.

—La gente necesitaba liberar tensión —dijo una voz, junto a ellos. Lysander se acercó, con una botella de whisky de fuego en sus manos. Le sirvió un nuevo vaso a su hermano—. Toma, Lor.

—Tú también, James —Albus se había acercado tras de Lysander y le sonreía a su hermano. James asintió y se bebió el contenido de su vaso. Hizo una mueca cuando el ardiente líquido pasó por su garganta. Inmediatamente Albus le sirvió otro vaso.

—Cómo sigáis así, vamos a pensar que queréis emborracharnos —bromeó Lorcan, mientras James se volvía a beber su vaso. Albus y Lysander intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—¡Tonterías! —aseguró Albus, volviendo a servir otro vaso de aquella bebida de color ámbar.

A medida que la fiesta iba pasando, James y Lorcan iban bebiendo más. Albus y Lysander no dejaban que ninguno de los dos vasos estuviese vacío por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, y gracias a la sugerencia de Lysander a última hora, los dos chicos se habían asegurado de poner unas cuantas gotas de poción _Antibinge*, _ya que no querían que James y Lorcan estuviesen completamente perdidos. Y como añadido final, Albus había añadido unas gotas de poción _Aupiscentia**._

Albus y Lysander sabían que la idea del moreno iba funcionando a la perfección, ya que podían vislumbrar las miradas que le dirigían sus hermanos a ellos. Tras mirarse, Albus consultó su reloj y asintió.

—Ya va siendo hora —murmuró, moviendo solamente la boca. Lysander, captando el mensaje, asintió y se pegó más a su gemelo.

—Lorcan —susurró, mientras recorría con lentitud el muslo del chico con la yema del dedo indice—. Aquí hay mucho ruido. ¿Te parece que vayamos a un lugar más... privado?

Lorcan se mordió el labio, contemplando la camisa medio abierta de Lysander. Asintió lentamente.

—¿Y tú, James? —murmuró Albus, acercándose también a su hermano mayor—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?

—Sí —asintió James, tomando la mano de Albus.

Los cuatro se abrieron paso hasta uno de los extremos de la sala de fiesta, donde había una puerta de color oscuro, que pasaba desapercibida.

—¿Esto de dónde ha salido? —preguntó Lorcan, distraídamente.

—Estamos en la Sala de los Menesteres, Lorcan —se limitó a responder Lysander, abriendo la puerta. Asegurándose de que nadie los veía, los cuatro se metieron dentro.

La habitación que había dentro, era algo que no podían haber imaginado. Era amplia, y el único mobiliario que había allí era una cama, lo suficientemente grande como para acaparar a varias personas en ella de forma cómoda. Pequeñas ventanas coronaban la parte superior de la habitación, dejando entrar una leve brisa, de aquellas que anunciaban que el final de la primavera estaba próximo.

James y Lorcan avanzaron un par de pasos, y Lysander aprovecho para coger a Albus del brazo.

—¿Tú has pedido una habitación así? —le preguntó en voz baja, pasándose una mano por el corto cabello rubio.

—No —respondió Albus, empleando el mismo tono de voz que su acompañante—. Creí que habías sido tú...

—Pues yo no he sido —confesó Lysander, frunciendo el ceño—. Aunque mi madre me contó que está sala, satisface las necesidades de su buscador. A lo mejor, la sala ha sentido que esto era lo que queríamos...

—Pues no vamos a oponernos —dijo Albus, señalando a la cama con su cabeza.

Lorcan se había tumbado sobre ésta, mientras James estaba sentado en el borde. Ambos se habían desecho de sus calzados. Albus y Lysander se acercaron a ellos, quitándose sus propios zapatos. Lysander se subió sobre Lorcan, mientras Albus se sentaba en el regazo de James.

—Sabes, hermano... —empezó a decir Albus, pasando sus piernas por la cintura de James.

—... desde hace tiempo... —Lysander acarició el cuello de Lorcan, apartando un mechón suyo.

—... he querido decirte algo —Albus pasó su lengua por el mentón de James.

—Algo que es malo e inmoral... —Lorcan gimió al sentir la pierna de Lysander rozar cerca de su entrepierna.

—... y que jodería nuestra relación... —James echó la cabeza hacía atrás, cuando Albus metió una mano por dentro de su camisa, acariciando uno de sus pezones.

—... pero tengo que decírtelo.

Albus y Lysander se acercaron a los labios de sus respectivos hermanos.

—Te amo, James/Lorcan —susurraron, antes de acortar la distancia entre amos y probar aquellos labios que tanto ansiaban.

Albus apenas podía creerse que eso estuviese sucediendo. Pero allí estaba, sentado en horcajadas sobre el regazo de James, con sus intimidades rozándose y saboreando sus labios. Podía sentir a James moviendo sus labios, siguiendo el compás que marcaban los de Albus. Lamió su labio inferior, y Albus abrió la boca, permitiendo que la lengua de James entrase dentro de su boca, acariciando su lengua.

Un leve gemido hizo que Albus abriese sus ojos verdes y mirara en dirección a Lysander y Lorcan. Lysander había apartado el pelo rubio de Lorcan y se estaba dedicando a darle besos, lametones y pequeños mordiscos; mientras que Lorcan frotaba la erección de su gemelo, por encima de los pantalones negros. James gimió y tomó el rostro de Albus, obligandolo a mirarlo de nuevo.

—Déjales que sigan con lo suyo —le susurró, para volver a besar a Albus.

Mientras las lenguas de ambos volvían a iniciar su danza, las manos de Albus se movían rápidamente por los botones de la camisa de James, quitándoselos de uno en uno. Una vez hubo acabado, deslizo las mangas por sus brazos, dejando el torso de James descubierto. James, entendiendo las intenciones de su hermano, se apresuró a retirar la camiseta roja de Albus, dejando también su torso al aire.

Con un rápido movimiento, James le dio la vuelta a Albus, de forma que él quedó debajo suyo. James descendió lentamente por el cuello de Albus pasando por parte de su pecho, hasta llegar a uno de los pezones. Lo lamió y retorció con la boca, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando con los dientes de forma suave, mientras subía sus manos hasta la boca de Albus y allí, acariciaba sus labios. Albus entreabrió su boca y su hermano deslizó sus dedos allí dentro, y el adolescente de ojos verdes empezó a lamerlos.

Lorcan y Lysander, por su parte, ya se habían desnudado del todo. Ambos se besaban con pasión, mientras que cada uno agarraba el miembro erecto del otro y lo masturbaba lentamente.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, James le bajó los vaqueros junto a los calzoncillos, dejándolo sólo con sus calcetines, quienes fueron eliminados al poco tiempo. Bajó su cabeza hasta la erección de Albus y comenzó a lamer el tronco de aquel miembro, como si de un helado se tratase. Albus empezó a retorcerse y a soltar suaves gemidos. Entonces James, mandándole una sonrisa del tipo que hacían que todas las chicas mojasen sus bragas, engulló el miembro de Albus. Éste echó la cabeza hacía atrás, pero soltó un pequeño grito cuando James retiró sus dedos del interior de su boca y los deslizó por el ano, empezando a dilatarlo.

Albus alargó sus brazos y, sujetando a James por la parte posterior de la cabeza, fue acompasando el ritmo a su gusto, de forma lenta mientras se retorcía de placer ante la boca de su hermano. Un agudo grito, hizo que ambos volteasen la cabeza en dirección a los dos rubios. Lorcan se hallaba a cuatro patas, con el culo levantado. Lysander se había colocado detrás de él y deslizaba su lengua por el ano de su gemelo, arrancándole suspiros de placer.

Entonces James dejó la mamada que le estaba haciendo a Albus.

—James —protestó éste—. No te det... ¡Ostia puta!

Y es que James había cogido a Albus por las caderas, lo había levantado y deslizado su miembro de una sola vez. El grito de Albus fue una mezcla de dolor y placer, aunque gradualmente se fue convirtiendo en gritos y gemidos puramente placenteros.

Un fuerte grito, indicó que Lysander acababa de penetrar a Lorcan. El rubio, de cabello corto, comenzó a moverse. No podía dejar de notar la facilidad con que su miembro se deslizaba por aquel lugar estrecho. Lysander gimió y se dio cuenta de que Lorcan observaba de reojo a James y a Albus, con lujuria y placer.

—Dime una cosa, Lorcan. ¿Es James quien te suele follar? —preguntó Lysander, en un susurró bajo. Lorcan, dando un gemido, asintió—. ¿Y te gusta? ¿Te gusta que James deslice su polla por tu culo, follándotelo? —Lorcan asintió de nuevo—. Y dime, ¿quieres ahora la polla de Albus? ¿Quieres metértela en la boca y hacer que se corra?

—Sí —gimió Lorcan—. ¡Joder! ¡Sí que quiero, Lys!

Lysander simplemente sonrió, satisfecho de la respuesta. Tomó a Lorcan por la cintura, y lo acercó a donde estaban James y Albus, siendo el segundo follado por el primero. Lorcan se aproximó al miembro de Albus y lo tomó con su boca.

Albus, quien sentía como el miembro de James se abría paso dentro de él, enviando olas de placer por su columna vertebral hasta alcanzar el cerebro; sintió que su cerebro se le fundía cuando Lorcan envolvió su boca alrededor de su miembro. Albus, sintiendo placer por partida doble, alargó su brazo derecho, envolvió su mano alrededor de la erección de Lorcan y, tal como pudo, empezó a masturbarlo, viendo de reojo como Lysander acercaba su cara a la de James y ambos se besaban.

Cuando Albus había pensado el plan, en ningún momento se imaginó que acabaría siendo un cuarteto entre todos. La idea original era James y Albus por un lado; y Lysander y Lorcan por el otro. Pero él conocía a Lysander lo suficiente, como para no haber supuesto que él intentaría algo así.

Pero si que lo había hecho, y ahora aquello era un cuarteto con todas las de la ley. James y Lysander se besaban, saboreando la lengua del otro, mientras penetraban a sus respectivos hermanos. Lorcan subía y bajaba su cabeza, enrollando su lengua alrededor del erecto miembro de Albus, mientras éste lo masturbaba tal como podía.

Sin duda era una situación extraña, pero increíblemente excitante. Saber que no sólo eran dos, sino que eran más, hizo que los cuatros llegasen al final, con muy pocos intervalos entre ellos, antes de lo acostumbrado.

El primero fue Albus, quien se corrió en la boca de Lorcan, a causa del doble placer que recibía. El siguiente fue Lysander, que terminó dentro del culo de Lorcan, seguido de cerca de James, quién lo hizo en el de Albus. El último fue Lorcan, quien mancho parte de la mano de Albus y su muslo con aquel líquido cálido y pringoso de color blanco.

Los cuatro se desplomaron sobre la cama, quedando unos encima de otros. Albus, que sin duda era el más aplastado, recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de Lysander.

—Tu plan ha funcionado —le murmuró a la oreja.

—Sí —asintió Albus—. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar hasta mañana. Para ver como son las cosas.

—No hará falta —negó James, levantando la cabeza y sonriendo picaramente—. Conocíamos vuestro plan desde el principio...

—¿Qué? —exclamó Albus, horrorizado. ¿Ellos ya lo sabían?

—Lysander; sinceramente... ¡No montéis un plan de este calibre en nuestro dormitorio! Me enteré de todo casi al instante —declaró Lorcan.

—¿Y por qué no hicisteis nada? —preguntó Lysander confundido.

—En principio íbamos a hacerlo —confesó Lorcan—. Pero después cambiamos de opinión.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Albus.

—Por tres motivos, hermanito —respondió James—. El primero, es que somos muy activos sexualmente y necesitamos follar dos veces a la semana como mínimo. La segunda, es que nos gusta probar cosas nuevas; aunque estás sean reprobables. Y el tercer y último motivo, es que nos parecéis atractivos. Así que decidimos seguir adelante.

—Antes de la fiesta, nos hemos tomado cada uno un trago de poción _Obtur***, _para bloquear los efectos de las pociones vuestras —dijo Lorcan—. Después sólo hemos tenido que seguiros el juego. Admito que ha sido divertido.

Albus y Lysander solamente los miraban, confundidos. ¿Por qué habían hecho algo así? ¿Por qué no los habían detenido?

—No entiendo porque lo habéis hecho —susurró Albus.

—Ya te lo he dicho —suspiró James—. A los dos nos encanta follar. Pero yo me graduó esté año, y vamos a estar dos sin vernos. Pero con esto, se nos resuelve el problema. Lorcan y Lysander comparten curso y dormitorio. Mientras yo, me voy a trasladar al pueblo. Sólo tienes que usar la Sala de los Menesteres para ir, Al. Y ahora, queremos dormir. Buenas noches.

—Pero...

—¿Cómo qué...

—Albus, Lysander; dejadlo ya e iros a dormir. Ya hablamos mañana con más calma —bostezó Lorcan, acurrucándose mejor en su sitio.

Albus y Lysander intercambiaron una mirada, sin poder creerlo. ¡Habían caído en su engaño! Durante todo ese tiempo, habían creído que sus hermanos no sabían nada de lo que ocurría. Pero estaba claro que si lo sabían. Pero casi al segundo, se echaron a reír. No valía la pena pensar en ello ahora. Mañana sería otro día para hablar de todo ello.

* * *

><p><strong>*: Combinación de las palabras latinas "anti" (contra) y "binge" (borrachera). El nombre de la poción sería algo así como "Poción contra la borrachera".<strong>

****: Combinación de las palabras latinas "augeret" (aumentar) y "concupiscentia" (lujuria). El nombre de la poción sería algo así como "Poción para aumentar la lujuria".**

*****: Obturans es una palabra latina que significa "bloquear".**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Bueno, sin duda esto ha sido algo difícil de escribir. Ya he escrito lemon slash, pero siempre con una pareja. Pero esta vez han sido dos, así que no sé como habrá salido.**

**También quiero recordar que, desde el principio, he aclarado que en esta historia habría incesto entre hermanos. Así que avisado estabais. SI la habéis leído, ha sido responsabilidad vuestra.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
